


She's a Girl

by Mnoeln



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, M/M, Marc's in a gang, No Beta, Supportive People, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans rights, We Die Like Men, fuck lila rossi, i wrote this very quickly, miraculous class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/pseuds/Mnoeln
Summary: The Akuma class come across a crying Aurore after she was bullied for being trans.
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal/Mireille Caquet, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 21
Kudos: 267





	She's a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts).



> I wrote this without my ADHD meds in about an hour, so sorry if it's bad.

Most of Ms. Bustier class walked out of their class together a few minutes after the final bell rang. Everyone except Lila stayed behind an extra few minutes to discuss their weekend plans. They met up with Marc, who was waiting for them and they all headed down the stairs, laughing and making jokes. Then, Adrien suddenly froze, forcing Max to run into him.

“Wait,” Everyone turned to look at Adrien. “Is someone crying?” Adrien asked. Everyone listened and, sure enough they heard some quiet sobbing coming from under the stairs. They all looked at each other, silently agreeing to go check it out. 

When they went around the corner or the stairs and looked under them, they found Aurore, sitting on the floor, crying into Mireille’s shoulder as the other girl tried to comfort her. Marinette stepped forward and crouched next to them while everyone else kept their eyes peeled for akumas.

“What happened?” Mari asked.

“Lila Rossi happened!” Mireille spat, catching everyone else’s attention immediately. “The bitch found out that Aurore is trans and would not stop calling her a boy and saying that she’s a creep for using the girl’s restroom. Hell, when I tried to defend her, she said, and I quote ‘I’m just trying to protect you and the rest of us girls. It’s only a matter of time until he rapes one of us,’” the nerve of that girl!” By the end of her speel the rest of the class looked ready to commit a murder.

“Ridiculous, udderly ridiculous! Come Sabrina, let’s go have a talk with Daddy so we can get him to get rid of Rossi,” Chloe stalked off, Sabrina at her heels. Marc and Adrien stepped away as well, pulling out their phones to call someone. Chloe’s outburst caught Aurore’s attention, causing her to look up and notice that she and Mireille weren’t alone anymore.

“You know,” Mylene said, stepping forward, “us girls are having a sleepover at my place tonight. Do you two girls want to join?”

“Yeah!” Marinette nodded enthusiastically, “we’d love it if you girls joined us!”

“We’re gonna bake cookies!” Rose added enthusiastically. Aurore looked at Mireille, who whispered something in her ear. She cringed a bit before looking over at the other girls.

“You sure you won’t mind?”

“Why would we? There will be more than enough cookies to go around,” Alix said, plopping herself next to them.

“Don’t worry, we got you girl.” Alya said with a wink and a grin.

Aurore looked at her for a few seconds. Then she grinned so wide it looked like she was told that Christmas came early and she got everything on her list.

“Well then,” Mireille smiled, helping Aurore to her feet, “what are we waiting for? Lets go.” All the girls crowded around them as they ducked out from under the sairs.

“Just so you know,” Kim said once they came out, “we’ll all support and defend you from anyone who tries something like that,” everyone nodded in agreement, including Arrien and Marc, who had finished their phone calls. After a few hugs, the girls were off to their sleepover, leaving the guys on the front steps of the school.

“Hey, Max? Can you hack into Lila’s tablet and mess with it so it’s practically unusable for her on Monday?” Nathaniel asked.

“That’s assuming he makes it to Monday to be here to notice,” Marc responded, with a grin that was mildly off putting to the other guys. Nathaniel took one look at it and said;

“You called a hit on her?” Marc nodded, grin widing.

“My gang is good and we don’t tolerate that kind of behavior. Now come on, didn’t we have a date planned?” Marc and Nathaniel walked off, holding hands, and casually talking about where to go for their date.

“Wait… Marc, our sweet Marc, is in a gang?” Ivan asked. Everyone else shrugged, just as confused as him.

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien called Nathalie to tell her what happened and that he was worried that having a transphobic model might hurt the brand when word gets out in an attempt to get her fired. It worked. Nathalie talked to Gabriel and they both decided that having her working for the Gabriel brand was getting too risky.


End file.
